Spirit Trained
by PaperFox19
Summary: After Yusuke is told he has to fight in the dark tournament, Koenma asks a powerful apparition to help give Yusuke the training he needs along with Genkai. Warning Yaoi do not read if you do not like yaoi
1. Chapter 1

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning:Yaoi Harem

Pairing: Yusuke/Harem

Do not read if you do not like

Spirit Trained

After Yusuke is told he has to fight in the dark tournament, Koenma asks a powerful apparition to help give Yusuke the training he needs along with Genkai.

Chap 1 Training

Yusuke had gone with Genkai to train for the dark tournament. Koenma knew he had to give Yusuke something. He got a key to one of his father's vaults. Ogre was freaking out. "Sir if you let **him** out there's no going back."

"I know but it is worth the risk, if he can help Yusuke then no one can." He found the vault. This vault had 100 bar locks with a 100 wards on each bar. After those came open there was 50 combination locks and they all had to be moved at the same time, Koenma used his spirit energy to open those. The next set of locks was a set of three orbs, Koenma had to feed spirit energy to each orb in a perfect sequence. The final lock opened and Koenma entered a pitch black room, the only light in the room came from golden glowing chains snaking their way over an iron maiden.

Koenma snapped his fingers and the chains snapped off the iron maiden and fell to the ground. The iron maiden opened and no blood came out, instead a man in a red kimono with long black hair and beautiful features stepped out.

"Good evening Koenma, how can I help you?" The apparition spoke his massive power made the air thick and heavy.

Koenma grit his teeth. "You already know why I released you so let's not play games. Timo."

"Ahh yes your new spirit detective, you want me to give him the proper training he needs, or Toguro will end up killing you all." Timo said with a twisted smile. "Now that would be cool to see."

"Timo! I am only freeing you so you would help Yusuke, and see him through the dark tournament." Koenma said, and Ogre was cowering behind Koenma.

Timo sighed and lifted his left hand and a black orb appeared. "Very well, I will assist your detective." In a flash Timo was gone.

"Koenma it took your father and his entire elite army just to capture Timo, his past crimes alone set him with life imprisonment, the security is so tight for a reason sir!"

"I know that Ogre. However I want Yusuke to live, and Timo may be a power to be feared but he never goes back on a contract." Koenma said, though his worry still stuck with him.

With Genkai and Yusuke

Genkai was training Yusuke hard, his spirit energy had grown but it still wasn't enough. Suddenly the two both felt an insane amount of power. "Genkai what is that?"

"No…Koenma wouldn't let him out." Genkai was shaking.

"Let who out?" Yusuke said scared at this insane power.

A black orb appeared and Timo appeared from it. "She refers to me, I am Timo I am an apparition of time."

Yusuke didn't know why but he didn't feel a threat from this person, but Genkai got defensive. "What are you doing here, you can't expect me to believe you are really here to help Yusuke do you?"

"You know as well as I do Toguro set this whole thing up and he's got the experience and the power. Yusuke needs some extra time and with my abilities he can be ready for the dark tournament, and besides it will only cost you one day of your training."

"You can really make me stronger, how with some weird technique you're gonna teach me?" Yusuke asked.

"Not at all, my training is simple, you will choose 5 objects and they will be mediums to open your powers what you do with them is up to you. I will however choose one object that was always meant to be yours." Yusuke remembered how Kuwabara used that broken piece of sword as a medium to release his spirit sword power.

"Alright I'll do it!" Yusuke said and Genkai sighed. As much as she hated to admit it Yusuke could use the extra training.

Timo raised his orb. "Temporal Shift!" Yusuke and Timo vanished and were sucked into the orb.

"Be careful Yusuke, you are dealing with a demon far older than Kurama, you must stay on your toes."

-Inside the Orb-

Yusuke appeared in a vast void. "So we are in your little orb thing?"

"Yes in this place time moves differently, so you will have ample time to work on using the objects to increase your power." Timo waved his hand and tables began to appear each table had an assortment of items some ranging from ancient times to the present. "Now for your first object." Timo grabbed a golden bullet from one of his tables. "This object represents your spirit gun and the number of times you can use it, you will hang onto this until your training is complete and when you're done you will be able to fire 10 shots of your spirit gun."

Yusuke took the bullet and felt energy flow into his body. "Hmm, interesting."

"Now you should pick an item." Timo said and Yusuke began looking around. It took a few minutes and Yusuke found a item.

The Empty Clip

Yusuke picked up an empty clip, it looked like it could store ten bullets. "Why would I pick this thing?"

The other objects and tables vanished for the time being. "Every object has reason, this item represents the ability or restoring ones spirit energy. Have you ever been in an area that seemed to restore your energy?" Yusuke remembered Genkai's tournament, and the battle field for the last matches. He did feel some of his energy come back but not enough to help him. "I take it you weren't able to restore your energy back then but with this you will be able to restore your energy anywhere."

Yusuke looked the item over and grabbed the gold bullet, he slipped the bullet into the clip and he gasped as energy and a lot of it began overflowing and pouring into the clip. Yusuke gasped as the energy took form as more golden bullets.

"After your training you will be able to restore your energy without using the clip." Timo said, and Yusuke was amazed at the feeling.

"Now choose your next item." The tables and items were back.

Yusuke stuffed the now full clip in his pocket. He began searching and the next item he picked up was a spy glass. Again Yusuke didn't know why he picked this one it just seemed to stick out to him.

The Spy Glass

"This object has ties to your spirit awareness." Timo said.

"Yeah well hate to say it, but my spirit awareness sucks." Yusuke said and looked the object over.

"Your spirit awareness comes out from your subconscious while you sleep. You just need to bring it out to the surface go ahead look through the glass and look at me and you will see my true form." Timo said.

"Yeah sure why not let's see what's behind that pretty boy face of yours." Yusuke looked through the spy glass and it radiated spirit energy. Yusuke's eyes widened and he stepped back in fear.

Timo's true form was unlike any he had seen before, the pale skin became tan, the kimono was gone and in it's places was a skirt made of human bones. He had a human skull as a belt buckle, and the skirt was an assortment of human bones, on his wrists Timo had bones from human hands as bracelets and around his ankles he had the bones of human feet as anklets. He had a bone club in his right hand. He had long fangs wild hair and his eyes were blood red. It wasn't just the form Yusuke could see he could see Timo's raw power and it scared him.

Yusuke stopped looking through the spy glass and looked back to the now human form of Timo. "The fuck are you?"

"I've been alive a long time Yusuke, in my younger days I would give humans power for a price, I collected the bones of my marks and I use them as a medium for my powers."

Yusuke couldn't believe he was going along with this bastard. "I don't expect you to like my past Yusuke, there are days I regret it myself." Timo said with a soft frown. "I know what I am Yusuke, but that doesn't mean I don't intend to help you. Now choose your next item."

Yusuke began searching for the next item. He didn't really get it but it seemed each item suited him in some way. The bullet and clip were tied to his spirit gun, the spy glass tied to his spirit awareness. He looked around. The next item appeared to be a small shield. When Yusuke touched it, the shield glowed. "How does a stupid shield suit me?"

The Shield

"The shield will allow you to control you spirit energy and make a barrier to shield yourself from more then just energy attacks but physical ones as well."

"Again why would I need that?" Yusuke said looking it over. "Do I really wanna waste my spirit energy on that?"

"You may not say it Yusuke but it must affect you in some way every time you come back beaten and half dead it hurts your friends, and you want to spare them from that pain." Yusuke held his tongue on that one because…he didn't know what to say. Deep down he knew that Timo was right.

"As for the a waste of energy, when you fire your spirit gun you take the energy from your body and fire it out, but with the shield you form it and protect yourself so long as the shield doesn't break you can draw the energy back into you."

"Ok I guess that's pretty cool." Yusuke said and looked at the shield a bit more.

"Now for your next item."

Yusuke was now excited about the next item.

The next item was not one Yusuke expected, a ring of all things.

The ring

"The ring will help you convert your spirit energy to a healing energy, it could help save not only your life but the lives of others."

Yusuke didn't need any other explanation, his friends meant everything to him. Yusuke was about to pick another item when Timo stopped him. "Yusuke this last item will not call out to you as the others. You must choose an item that in some way has special meaning to you. If the feeling is weak the item will not sync with you, and you cannot pick again."

The spirit detective began looking over the items, none of them did much though he was tempted to grab the empty booze bottle because it reminded him of his mom, but he passed on that. He soon spotted a mirror, and he was drawn to it. It reminded him of Kurama and Hiei and his first real case. It was thanks to a mirror that he met Kurama and he was able to save him and the fox demon's mother. Then using the same mirror he was able to beat Hiei. Yusuke selected the mirror and the reaction was massive, the mirror glowed so bright Yusuke had to shield his eyes.

The light faded and Timo was smirking. "Now let the training begin."

First training first was the clip, so he had Yusuke drain his spirit energy, and he had to use the clip in order to restore it. Yusuke found it easy to do but before he could get cocky Timo told him. "This place is full of spirit energy when you leave you won't need the clip but it will take extra time. There is spirit energy out there but it takes more time to draw it in."

Yusuke worked into restoring his energy getting use to the feeling.

The second training involved the spy glass. Yusuke was once again thrown into darkness, but not normal darkness, Yusuke had to really pour his energy into the spy glass to peer through the darkness. It was difficult cause Timo kept upping the pressure. "When this training is done you won't need the spy glass, you will just need to focus your eyes with spirit energy." Yusuke wore his spirit energy trying to see through the unearthly darkness, which made his first training necessary.

The third training involved the shield. Yusuke used it to manifest a shield of spirit energy. Timo was going to be throwing attacks at Yusuke. "Spirit Needle!" Timo pulled a strand of his long hair and blew the long hair split into many glowing needles. The needles pierced through Yusuke's shield and ripped into him.

"Gah are you trying to kill me!" Yusuke shouted.

"The spirit needle is incapable of killing anyone, I can pierce your skull a hundred times and you won't die, it'll hurt but I don't think you'll die."

"Think?!" Yusuke shouted and Timo sent another barrage of needles. Yusuke raised his shield and did his best to block the onslaught of attacks.

The training for Yusuke's healing skills came after every battle and spar with Timo. The man was powerful and a skilled fighter, though time in his prison had left him a bit rusty. In order to heal Yusuke had to find and focus on a strong emotion. He wouldn't say what it was but Yusuke found his emotion.

The next training was practice with the mirror, the mirror was small and could fit in Yusuke's hand. Yusuke applied his energy to the mirror, if this worked when Timo fired an energy blast he'd be able to reflect it.

Timo fired the blast and Yusuke did his best to deflect it back, but Timo was very powerful. Yusuke wanted to get stronger and he was very lucky Timo could distort time within his orb he made one day into a whole month.

As Yusuke mastered each technique the medium item vanished, all of them except for the mirror, that was his to keep. Even the gold bullet vanished.

Yusuke learned how to fire 10 shots in a day, and not only that he worked hard and changed his spirit gun into twin spirit pistols. He could fire a energy from either hand now 5 shots on each.

He could draw spirit energy into his body and use it to restore his strength. His spirit awareness had gotten better than Kuwabara's, and he even managed to make a technique out of it. Yusuke's shield had been perfected, and could handle both physical and spirit attacks. His healing skills were decent, and he made a technique using his mirror.

In one month or one day to Genkai Yusuke was brought back to her. She recognized that Yusuke was much stronger. She fit Yusuke with spirit cuffs to strengthen his spirit energy. Timo said his good-byes and left Yusuke to his training.

"Yusuke you should be wary of that man. You may have to catch him one day."

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning:Yaoi

Pairing: Yusuke/Harem

Do not read if you do not like

Paper Fox News

Well a while ago I thought about adding some series to the fic list, sadly this is not gonna happen,

Recently Asked Questions- When am I gonna update? As many people know I have many fics, across many series, I try to plan a good number of fics every week put them on a series rotation then a fic rotation. I go by comments and feedback to help build this along with the random inspiration I get at the time. I'm forming projects to help focus the ideas that I work on. Also I'm planning to post fics as I finish them gonna try this out.

Shout Out – A big shout out to my peeps Moonkat17, KarsuKagami, and Narutoyaoi4ever these three have given a lot of feedback on a great number of my fics if not all of them. I greatly appreciate the feedback and love the questions they ask about some of them.

Fic History: Going to give the readers a look into the what and why a fic was created

New Symbol: "-x-" Will now be used for scene breaks in my fics

AN: I didn't get to finish all my goals this week, but we will see how next week goes. Hope you enjoy the fics.

Now for our feature presentation

Chap 2 Boat Ride and Rules

Kurama, Hiei and Kuwabara were waiting for Yusuke, and hopefully a 5th fighter for the tournament. The ship captain arrived saying it was time to ship out.

"Wait we are still missing some members." Kuwabara said.

"Actually we are all good." Yusuke said and stepped out into the open with the Masked Fighter. Yusuke's hair was wild and thick and he looked like he had been through a lot of training. Kurama felt a shiver run down his spine, Yusuke was a lot stronger, and Kurama could feel the contained energy he was masking.

Hiei looked at Yusuke and drew his sword. He started slashing at Yusuke freaking Kuwabara out. Yusuke dodged every strike, and soon caught Hiei's blade stopping his assault. "Jeez Hiei is this how you welcome your friends?"

"Only the strong ones." Hiei said with a smirk.

Team Urameshi got on the boat.

There were many teams of demons, and Kuwabara was on edge. Yusuke however was taking a well deserved rest. "How can Urameshi sleep with all these monsters around?"

"Yusuke has had lots of intense training, he needs his rest." Kurama said, and looking the sleeping boy over he noticed something. 'Yusuke has mirror, I wonder why he's carrying something like that.' Kurama eyed the mirror that had a chain clipped to his pants.

The captain revealed that only one team would be going to the tournament. An arena rose up from the deck. The Masked Fighter stepped up to fight, and even as the demons ganged up on her, she kicked their butts and won their place in the tournament.

The other demons were not too pleased and an all out battle broke out on the ship. Kurama and Hiei began taking out the apparitions. Some apparitions dove past Kuwabara and went after Yusuke directly.

"Yusuke!" Kurama shouted, but the sleeping male didn't stir. The demons were met with a barrier that sent them flying.

"Dumb morons I'm trying ta sleep." Yusuke mumbled.

Another demon growled and formed a fire ball in his hand. "That barrier may block a physical attack but you won't be able to protect yourself from this." He launched a massive fire ball, and at it's speed even Yusuke's barrier would have trouble. Kurama ran at top speed he planned to intercept the attack, however he wasn't going to make it. 'Yusuke!'

The mirror began to glow and released energy, the energy swirled and took form in front of Yusuke. Yusuke mumbled something in his sleep. The fire ball hit the energy, and it was sucked up and repelled in a massive blast that turned the attacking demon to ash.

"Now that was surprising." Kurama said and walked over to make sure Yusuke was alright. Yusuke's spirit energy welcomed Kurama's presence and it washed over Kurama like a refreshing wave. "You really are a surprising man Yusuke." Kurama whispered a light blush on his cheeks. He lifted Yusuke up and the black haired boy leaned against him.

They reached the island and left the ship. They were led into a grand hall, where all the other teams were gathered. Angry looks were directed at the team, but Yusuke remained asleep ignoring it all.

"Attention everyone we will now be going over the rules of the tournament." A voice came over the P.A. system. A massive flat screen came down from the ceiling.

All teams will be made up of five members.Teams may have an alternate should one of their members be dead.Each fight and details of the fight will be decided by the team captains.Matches can be won by either ring out for a 10 count, being down for a 10 count, or by killing your opponent.Fighting is not allowed between matches.The winning team members will each be granted a wish by the committee.

Some demons began chuckling at that point. 'I see so that's the incentive, I've heard rumors but didn't think things would be like this.' Kurama thought. He looked at Yusuke and blushed. 'They could never grant my wish.' He brushed some hair out of Yusuke's face.

Being special guests the team was given a fancy room, though Kuwabara refused to eat or drink anything from the room.

To be continued

Fic History: I wanted to do a fic where Yusuke was given the proper training and was able to create his own techniques. When I saw Kuwabara form his spirit sword from the piece of broken sword I thought about other mediums that could unlock skills for Yusuke.


	3. Chapter 3

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning:Yaoi, Sleeper, Marking

Pairing: Yusuke/Kurama/Harem

Apart of my anti uke club, and rare pairings/lonely boys club project and harem project

Do Not Read if you Do Not like

Paper Fox News

Also guys for the last time i do not give up on fics i have a fic rotation that I arrange each week, yes some fics have not been worked on in awhile but there are reasons for this.

Shout Out – A big shout out to my peeps Moonkat17, omikun17, UnknownYaoi500, and KarsuKagami, these guys have given a lot of feedback on a great number of my fics if not all of them. I greatly appreciate the feedback and love the questions they ask about some of them.

I greatly appreciate the feedback especially now

Now for our feature presentation

Chap 3 The First Battle Decided

The boys entered the room, Kurama sat down and Yusuke ended up lying next to him with his head in Kurama's lap. Kurama blushed but happily brushed a few strands of hair from his sleeping face. "Damn it Urameshi quit being a pain, I'll move him out of the way Kurama." Kuwabara began but Kurama stopped him.

"It is alright Kuwabara, he's not bothering me at all." Kurama said happily.

A room service girl came in and brought them coffee. Kuwabara refused to drink it, but then the others noticed something was wrong one of the cups were missing.

Hiei and Kuwabara quickly look about and see a young boy sitting on a table drinking from the missing cup. "Who are you kid, how did you get in here?"

"The names Rinku, I came in when the service girl did, though I guess I should have knocked." Rinku said and he looked at the team he would be fighting against. 'I could barely sense him, this child has some serious skill.' Kurama thought.

"You guys don't look all that strong." Rinku said sitting the cup down.

"What you say?" Kuwabara said, but before anyone could make a move the door opened up to reveal a blonde haired demon.

"Rinku let's go we have to prepare for tomorrow's match." This man was Zeru. "We are Team Rokuyukai and we shall make a name for ourselves by defeating you." Zeru split the cup on the table with perfect ease, despite this Yusuke had yet to move.

Zeru noticed this and took it as a insult. "Let's go!" Zeru snapped and Rinku got up to follow him.

"Alright Zeru." The two left shutting the door behind them.

"Team Rokuyukai is the team we are up against tomorrow, it seems we will have fun at this tournament after all." Hiei said with a smirk. Kuwabara stared at him like he was crazy.

-x- With Rinku and Zeru

"You see their leader back there even with both of us in the room he remained asleep." Zeru said.

"Yeah maybe he's an idiot." Rinku said with a big grin on his face.

"Maybe we will just have to see." Zeru said.

"Did you see that red haired guy, he so had the hots for him." Rinku said chuckling.

Zeru blushed at that and remembered how cozy those two looked on the couch. "Aww your blushing did you want the red head or the idiot." Rinku got hit over the head.

"Shut it!" Zeru snapped.

A cloaked figure appeared at the end of the hall. "Having fun you two?" The two froze at the mysterious man's presence. "I know you boys want to make a name for yourselves but if you don't shape up the only name you'll make is the name on your tombstones."

The figure vanished but he left the two boys sweating bullets. "I don't like that guy." Rinku said. The mysterious man had forced his way onto their team as their 6th member, he killed one of the apparitions who wanted to go with them. His power rivaled Chu's but he had unique powers that made him stronger than Chu. Zeru didn't want him on the team, but they didn't have much choice.

If their team didn't win Zeru hoped that bastard was taken out at least.

-x- Kurama and Yusuke

Kurama took Yusuke to bed, and not in the naughty way either. He tucked Yusuke into bed. 'You've gotten much stronger Yusuke. I plan to back you up all the way.' Kurama stared at Yusuke's sleeping face and felt his heart beat quicken. 'Forgive me Yusuke.' Kurama thought and he leaned down and kissed Yusuke's lips.

Yusuke moaned into the kiss but did not awaken, suddenly he moved and caught Kurama with his body and the fox boy found himself pinned underneath Yusuke's body. "So sweet." Yusuke mumbled and nuzzled Kurama's neck.

"Ahh Yusuke don't ahh." Kurama moaned, as he found himself getting hard. Yusuke began licking and sucking on Kurama's neck and Kurama squirmed helplessly as his arousal pulsed. With Yusuke so close his spirit energy washed over Kurama and gave him intense pleasure. Yusuke growled playfully and sank his teeth into Kurama's neck and Kurama moaned as Yusuke's energy poured into the wound Kurama's body shook as the action was clear a mating bond.

Kurama arched his back as he came, although Yusuke marked him it wasn't a true mating bond until they consummated the relationship. Kurama basked in the bliss of his release and imagined if this is what Yusuke could do to him while unconscious, awake he'd be one happy fox for the rest of his life. Yusuke licked Kurama's neck and healed the wound leaving a light scar. Kurama shuddered under the caress of his tongue.

Yusuke let out a content sigh and fell back into a deep slumber. Kurama hugged him close and took in Yusuke's wonderful scent. 'I'm gonna protect you Yusuke if Toguro wants to kill you he'll have to get through me first.' Kurama thought, and fell into a blissful sleep under the man he wanted for his mate.

-x-

The day of the battle Kurama was the first to awaken, not that Yusuke was going to wake up anytime soon. Kurama took Yusuke to bath and clean up and he was proper in everything he did. He redressed Yusuke and carried him and joined the others.

The five set off to the arena.

Team Masho all 6 of them was across from them and clearly they were the crowd favorite. Koto welcomed everyone and the teams stepped into the ring. Yusuke was still asleep and Kurama was helping him up. Zeru was not pleased upon seeing this.

Zeru and Kurama with Yusuke stepped to the center. "It's time for the team captains to decide how the match will go." Koto said.

"Well our team captain is still asleep so…" Kurama began.

"Kurama is my man in charge I trust him." Yusuke mumbled in his sleep, causing Kurama to blush.

Zeru glared at them. "We fight until one side is either unable to fight or surrenders. One on one matches."

"Agreed." Kurama said, and turned with Yusuke. Zeru felt his anger snap and flames began to spill from his body towards Yusuke and Kurama. Suddenly Yusuke's energy erupted and shielded the team causing the flames to spill over the energy and strike the audience in the stands.

Zeru stared in shock his flame attack had been deflected by the sleeping boy.

"Well now that we got that out of the way, let's get on to the first fight."

"So what do you think Zeru?" Rinku asked.

"That boy is dangerous and an idiot." Zeru said.

"Well I'll go get us our first win!" Rinku said, and stepped up.

Kurama set Yusuke down. "I'll go first we must see this team's strength." Kurama said, and jumped back into the ring.

"The first fight is Rinku vs Kurama!" Koto shouted, and the crowd erupted in cheers of kill the traitor.

To be continued

Preview

Kurama faces off against Rinku, things seem evenly matched until Rinku insults Yusuke and Kurama pulls off some bad ass techniques.

Next Kuwabara fights the cheating demon who threatens his sister, however he had no idea who he was dealing with. Kuwabara's sister kicks the shadow's ass causing the demon to feel everything.

Next Zeru steps into the ring, and demands to fight no one other than Yusuke himself! Chu comes over and with his alcoholic breath he wakes Yusuke up and Yusuke steps into the ring against Zeru.

End Preview


End file.
